Sparks
by Charna Toiba
Summary: Ahsoka left and it shook the order. What effect did it have on the mindsets of different Jedi? A series of short drabbles about different Jedi. Starting with Anakin
1. Anakin

**Just a short drabble set after the season five finale and the effect it had on Anakin.**

"_I'm not coming back."_

Four words. That,s all it was but to him, it was everything and yet still nothing. The most important decisions someone could ever make. To walk away from everything that they knew and how they had been brought up. To him it was everything when she left because she took his all and kept it as she slowly walked into the sunset. It was everything because she was his friend, she was like a sister to him. He had no family but she was as close to one as he could get.

It was nothing because without her everything was meaningless. Get up, wash. Do a mission. Just go through the days with no life in it. She took that when she left. Lifeless and dead inside. Haunted eyes filled with the broken trust of Barriss and the council. That's what he saw in her when she left and now it haunted him.

She had left him a husk. The missions no longer full of the thrill the dynamic duo had felt saw through them as they were one with the force. Now he was robotic, doing everything precisely no longer breaking the rules for the good of the people. always doing what had was needed not what was best.

Everything was lost in those four words and it just tilted the scales just a touch more to falling into the depth of the darkside.


	2. Kit Fisto

This is Kit Fisto for World1000. I'm not sure how good this is because he was a lot harder to write than Anakin.

He had barely known her. Having only worked a few missions with her and rarely seeing her around the temple he knew little about Ahsoka. But there was one thing he knew. He knew of the sparks of joy that she had spread through the temple. Even when it was dreary she could always find something to be happy about.

She celebrated the life of each noble Jedi that died in the field, she didn't mourn the loss like some. Instead she remembered the good that they had done. What they had succeeded in and not how or why they had died. And when someone had died she was what many needed.

Now she was gone and it was strange. No longer could you hear the angry yells of masters as she dashed past and knocked them flying. You wouldn't see her avidly searching through the library and happy to help those who needed her. Even the younglings missed her.

Ahsoka had always been brave like the mission to Mon Calimari. She had protected peoples lives and when she stood accused of doing the opposite no one believed her. The lies weaves around her began to drain the happiness she flooded the temple with. Without her it was grey and dull. He missed her sparks.


	3. Plo Koon

First to reply to reviews.

CountMallet: I am planning on doing another Anakin chapter to add some more on. And thank you for the idea.

Guest: I'm planning on doing the younglings in a few chapters.

And sorry it took a while to post I've been away in Scotland and there was no internet connection in the middle of no where. Only sheep and red deer.

Plo Koon's POV

"I'm not coming back."

I hadn't been there to watch my. 'Lil 'Soka walk away. I could feel her upset pouring through the force as she walked away. Her thoughts betrayed by her anger and upset as she struggled to cope with what she was walking away from and unable to do the one the thing she was always taught. Keep up your mental shields or they will know.

Now I could feel everything in her mind and it broke my heart. She threw away what she had known for all of the right reasons but her anger and upset towards myself more than the rest of the council mad me angry with myself and them. We had let her go without a fight and had even expelled her from the order at someone's else's command. We couldn't protect our own.

I hadn't tried to protect her. I had stayed silent even though I knew that I should have but the evidence was against her. I couldn't argue with the facts presented to me. I had betrayed my 'lil 'Soka and I payed. I payed for all that I had done to her and not done.

She was gone and I hadn't said goodbye. I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her before she had left and now I didn't know where she was. She was very good at hiding, always had been.

Ahsoka clambered into the ventilation shaft. Her arm stinging and in pain as she clutched it to her chest. She was trying not to cry from the pain radiating through her body. Using the force she pulled the grate back over the closing. She wiggled along the the shaft a bit more. Her leku swinging passed her cheeks and being dampened by her tears.

It had taken three hours before they had found her, asleep in there clutching a broken and bruised arm and whimpering in her slumber. I had found her when I had been called out of a council meeting. The Jedi teaching her had called after the first two hours looking for her.

I immediately rushed to help find her and quickly did so. She was rushed to the med bay. This wasn't the first time she had hidden after being hurt. Or the last. She always kept hiding wether it was if she was hurt or ill or hiding away from the teachers and healers.

And now she was hurting emotionally and I couldn't find her. She hid herself from me. She had never done that before, she had always been so open with me.

The sparks of emotion that she caused to spread throughout the temple retreated with her, darkening the atmosphere and hearts of those who had ever met her. She removed the sparks and removed the light she always gave out.


	4. Obi-wan Kenobi

Writing this on the train back from two days in London to go to the West end. Hope you enjoy it. It is not so obvious but this is meant to be in point of view of Obi-Wan. If anyone has any suggestions on who to do next (oo-er) please leave a review.

I could feel it in the air. The sparks of anger. Of betrayal. Sparks that had ended something great. And it shook the temple. As each spark retreated as she took them with her. But she didn't. They fizzled out around her before dissipating like the light of the setting sun. The sparks left when she did but she didn't take them with her.

I could see her walk away down the steps, walk away from what she had known since she was a toddler. And she left without what had lit up her life, the sparks spread by her joy, stolen by the betrayal of one of her closest friends and the broken trust of the man she saw as a brother. Her sparks took her joy that had been drained from the temple.

Now it was silent. It used to be that by now her and Anakin would be racing to the mess. Now I watch Anakin from the same window. He wasn't moved, just stayed waiting, hoping that just maybe. Wishing that there was the slightest chance that she would return. But she wasn't returning to him as clouds gathered in the moon lit sky.

With darkness descending without the sparks of stars to light the way through the stars, Anakin finally turned and and walked back into the temple. His eyes dead. Stripped bare of their liveliness. Dull and without the sparks of mischief that used to light Ahsoka and his eyes. Now they were filled with the rage of a million men.

Angry at Barriss for betraying her, anger at the council for not believing her, anger at me for not believing him. Each of us had stolen the sparks away from him. Taking them away from them both when she left. We had killed the cocoon of sparks and now we will watch anger smoulder instead of sparks of joy.

Forgot to say earlier. I am thinking of starting a long fanfiction but I'm not sure what fandom so what do you all think?


End file.
